Morsure Aphrodisiaque
by Huntress-dark
Summary: Collectionneur invétéré, Mycroft demande à son frère et meilleur élément, de lui rapporté un aphrodisiaque tant convoité par les vampire... Vamp!Lock


Fiction : _Morsure aphrodisiaque _

Couple : _Sherlock/ Molly_

Rating : _M_

Hello tout le monde, bon je me lance dans une nouvelle petite histoire sur le couple Sherlolly. Cette histoire traine dans ma mémoire d'ordinateur depuis un petit bout de temps donc je me suis dis : aller lance toi ! De plus ceci me permet de soufflet un peu sur mon autre fiction ainsi que sur mon travail.

Ce sera une fiction relativement courte (environs 5 chapitres) c'est ma première fiction fantastique sur Sherlock alors je tente ma chance avec un Sherlock… Vampire. C'est la fiction de SherlockSteph (une super auteur de ff Sherlolly je vous la recommande chaudement) qui m'a motivé à me lancer dans un Sherlock vamp'. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis *tremble*

_Terme de la fiction peut s'allonger :_

_*__**Salvateur **__: Ordre de vampires que dirige Mycroft. _

**CHAPITRE PREMIER **

Grognant tout en scrutant les environs, Sherlock pestait d'être traité comme un simple sujet de deuxième catégorie de Mycroft. Il était pourtant un des meilleurs combattants du clan des Salvateur*.

Crispant la mâchoire pour contenir son agacement, il était bien tenté de se barrer et de laisser son frère en plan. Oui ce serait jouissif ! Il affectionnait démontrer qu'il n'était à la botte de personne.

Son seul but en se joignant au Salvateur était d'être reconnu comme étant le plus redoutable combattant et le plus intelligent traqueur dans le monde des vampires. Et ça marchait du feu de dieu !

Personne n'osait le défier sur tous les territoires où ses légendes avaient été contées. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres charnues à cette pensée, il avait au moins gagné ceci.

Glissant ses mains dans les poches de son belstaff sombre qui tombait jusqu'à ses cuisses solides, il soupira irriter de patienter aussi longtemps dans le vestibule de Mycroft.

Le salaud, il savait parfaitement qu'il détestait ça. Son frère avait le don le mettre à cran. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, Mycroft usait de sa position d'aîné pour le torturé de diverses manières avec un sadisme pur.

La pièce était assez cosy à l'image de ce dernier. Les cloisons étaient décorées d'une épaisse couche de papier aux nuances carmin tandis que les sièges de velours tranchaient l'atmosphère avec un noir ébène. Typiquement Mycroft !

Roulant nonchalamment ses muscles sous sa peau, il grimaça en sentant les courbatures de sa nuque et de son dos le torturé surgir de part en part. Grommelant des mots peu glorieux sous la douleur, il s'arrêta devant l'immense tableau qui ornait presque l'intégralité du mur à sa droite.

La prétention et l'égocentrisme de Mycroft dans toute sa splendeur étaient résumés sur cette toile. La tête fièrement levée, accoutrée des plus chères étoffes du territoire anglais.

Lui qui était connu comme étant un connard arrogant, Mycroft lui était un narcissique vicieux.

S'il n'avait pas cette soif de reconnaissance, cela ferait bien longtemps que Sherlock aurait mis en pièce ce beau parleur prétentieux qui se trouvait être son frère. Et ce avec application et lenteur pour le plaisir d'entendre les hurlements de souffrance du vampire. Il lui devait bien ça.

Oui ce serait un son mélodieux et délicat qui ne cesserait de se le repasser en boucle dans son crâne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un raclement de gorge. Tournant les talons, il découvrit un type à la masse musculaire imposante vêtu d'une des capes cendrées à l'effigie des Salvateurs.

Un petit toutou en plus, songea Sherlock en détaillant le colosse du regard.

Il était l'archétype du garde parfait pour Mycroft. Immense, le visage cruel et sans une once de jugeote, mais assez intelligente pour suivre les ordres à la lettre pour ne pas se faire décapiter.

Le colosse aux cheveux de gai ne prit pas la peine d'articuler le moindre mot et se contenta de faire un geste de la tête vers le corridor qui donnait sur la salle de réunion du clan.

Expirant pour la forme, le combattant aux cheveux bouclé emboîta le pas au colosse, d'une démarche féline et assurée. Les dons de vampire arrivaient à donner une certaine allure même au pire rustre.

Il traversa le corridor sans prêter la moindre attention à la profusion de luxe qui embaumait les lieux. Les colonnes hautes décorées par des ornements de corps dénudés étaient un appel à la luxure. Preuve des orgies organisées par les Salvateurs pendant les périodes de fêtes, digne de celles de Dionysos.

Sherlock n'y avait jamais prît part, manque de temps et d'envie. Le sexe n'était jamais une priorité, il préférait aisément la gloire et le combat pour étancher ses besoins primaires et physiques. Les femmes n'apportaient que des ennuis et des complications.

Il ne voyait pas réellement l'intérêt de se frotter sans cesse à des femmes qui n'auraient pas cette résistance qu'il aimait tant dans ses rares ébats physiques. La moitié succombait au plaisir ou alors mourrait sous ses crocs.

La soif qu'il abritait en lui était le pire de ses fardeaux. Bien que ses canines soient une arme redoutable sur le champ de bataille, mais avec les femelles, c'était la pire des tares.

Laissant ses bottes de motard faire claquer ses talons sur le sol glacé comme une menace planante, il prit la précaution de garder le visage impassible. Les traits cruels de son visage se creusaient par les ombres qui glissaient sur sa peau lisse.

Portant une clope à ses lèvres, il alluma cette dernière après avoir gratté son allumette contre un des murs du corridor.

Protégeant la flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre grâce à la paume de sa main, il releva son regard vers le dos du titan et rêva de lui écraser le bout de sa cigarette entre ses deux omoplates. Ceci aurait été une excellente correction à son comportement hautain.

Il préféra tout de même se raviser. Non pas par peur. Bien qu'il soit téméraire, il faudrait être complètement inconscient pour vouloir défier toute la garde personnelle de son frère.

À moins de vouloir se suicider dignement. Seul, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans la salle de réunion du chef où Mycroft était dignement installé sur son siège de marbres noir, les jambes parfaitement parallèles.

Vêtu d'un costume Givenchy, qui semblait le faire fondre dans le décor, et qui était fait sur mesure. Comme tout le reste de la garde-robe du chef. Ses courts cheveux rabattus sur le côté soulignaient son caractère dandy.

Il pouvait aisément passer pour un humain, si on s'abstenait de se plonger dans son regard pourpre qui le rendait terrifiant. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent à la vue de son frère et du garde.

Mycroft était ravi de ne pas avoir eu à recourir à la force pour faire venir son redoutable guerrier de frère. Il savait parfaitement que Sherlock était le meilleur choix pour cette mission, même s'il fallait le dompter, Mycroft savait quel argument brandir pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

S'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du trône, Mycroft se releva rapidement pour laisser son poids basculer en avant. Affichant un sourire narquois, il verrouilla son regard sombre dans les pupilles jade de l'homme à la chevelure bouclé.

Avec une grimace de dédain, Sherlock patienta sagement que son aîné prenne la parole. Après tout c'était le protocole dans le monde vampire. Ouvrant ses bras en signe d'accueil, Mycroft s'avança de quelques pas vers son invité.

— Mon cher frère ! Comment vas-tu ? Mère m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue depuis un certain temps.

— Aussi bien que possible, asséna le guerrier d'un ton laconique. De plus mère n'a aucun souci à se faire.

Jamais Mycroft ne se souciait réellement de la santé ou des états d'âme de ses sujets, Sherlock le savait bien, mais l'attaquer verbalement ne lui apporterait rien à part satisfaire son envie de rabattre le clapier de ce vieux fou ambitieux.

— Tu l'en vois ravi. Je vois que tu as encore oublié de t'agenouiller devant ton roi, railla le garde qui avança d'un pas vers Sherlock.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Sherlock fronça les sourcils pour créer un amas de muscles entre ces derniers. Si ce type cherchait la bagarre, Sherlock était prêt à l'accueillir chaleureusement.

— Je n'ai aucun roi et tu le sais parfaitement.

Une lueur de défis dans le regard, Sherlock tira sur sa clope amusée de l'impuissance du garde. Grognant comme un chien errant, il se mit en position d'attaque sous le regard indifférent de Sherlock.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu se fréquenter sans se foutre sur la gueule, ce qui était un réel plaisir pour Sherlock. Mycroft, lui, ne laissa rien paraître de son envie de correction. Ravalant sa rage qui menaçait d'éclore, il esquissa un sourire crispé.

— Oui, on dirait que tu es vraiment au meilleur de ta forme… (Il reporta son attention sur son garde en appuyant davantage sur son accent italien.) Philip laisse nous.

Ce dernier obtempéra comme un automate parfaitement réglé. Sherlock lui jeta un regard en coin avec un sourire satisfait.

Bon chien-chien, ricana mentalement le soldat en scrutant le garde qui quitta la salle à contrecœur. Les pulsations de rage qui émanaient de ce dernier s'estompaient peu à peu ce qui détendit immédiatement Sherlock. Ses muscles se dénouaient un à un et ses épaules s'affaissaient légèrement avant qu'il tire une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette.

— Mon frère, désires-tu un petit encas ? Une vierge ? Un vieillard ?

— Non merci, je ne pense pas que tu m'as fait venir pour le simple plaisir de boire le thé et de nous vernir les ongles.

Grimaçant d'être privé de ses habituels monologues, Mycroft s'éclaffa tout de même pour garder bonne figure. Tapant d'un geste vif dans ses mains, ce dernier continua son ascension vers le combattant d'un pas de félin.

— Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant les choses concises. Voilà une des raisons qui me rassure dans mon choix mon ami.

— Alors viens-en au fait, s'impatienta le guerrier tout en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches prenant garde de révéler les poignards qui étaient accrochés au niveau de son torse.

Agacé d'une telle précipitation dans sa présentation, Mycroft claqua sa langue avant de se diriger vers une des innombrables rangées de livres qui tapissaient l'intégralité de la pièce. Les boiseries craquèrent à l'instant où Mycroft s'empara d'un des ouvrages sagement déposés sur l'extrême gauche de la rangée.

Humectant les lèvres, Sherlock priait pour ne pas à avoir à supporter un des récits farfelus que chérissait son aîné. Tirant du bout des lèvres sur sa clope, le vampire patienta en silence du bon vouloir de Mycroft.

— Dis-moi mon ami, connais-tu le désir le plus puissant qui m'anime ?

— Hum… Tu me poses une colle là ! Avoir tout pouvoir ? Avoir la richesse ? La puissance ? Le meurtre ? Enonça le guerrier en sentant l'attitude de son supérieur devenir rigide.

Se retournant vers son interlocuteur, il esquissa un sourire tendu qui fit jubiler Sherlock. Avançant de quelques pas, Mycroft tendit un ouvrage à l'homme avant de prendre une voix doucereuse.

— Détenir du sang de Nymphe.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction, Sherlock fronça ses épais sourcils en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il savait parfaitement que Mycroft était un collectionneur émérite qui avait une passion folle pour toutes ces conneries inutiles, mais là il avait poussé le bouchon loin. Très loin même.

— Tu es au courant que plus aucune Nymphe n'a été vue depuis leur éradication pendant La révolte des boxers ? De plus, l'effet de leur sang est une légende, ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

— Tout vampire qui se respecte y crois mon frère. Je sais parfaitement que les Nymphes n'ont pas été vues depuis des siècles, mais il en reste une sur cette terre.

Piqué de curiosité, le guerrier haussa les sourcils alors que des ondes de ravissement découlaient fortement de son aîné. Il avait l'avantage et le savait parfaitement. Basculant une poignée de ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste fluide, il reprit sa discussion d'une voix chaleureuse.

— Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je veux que ce soit toi qui ailles me chercher la Nymphe et que tu me la ramènes ici.

— Tu veux que je joue les pigeons voyageurs ? Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes attributions Mycroft. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ta Nymphe, affirma-t-il avec dédain.

— Eh bien regarde, lui ordonna le puissant vampire en désignant le livre.

Sherlock se pencha légèrement pour distinguer correctement la gravure du livre. La Nymphe ressemblait à une sorcière. Une affreuse sorcière. Tressaillant d'horreur et de dégoût Sherlock eut du mal à déglutir correctement face à une telle représentation. Même les vampires craignaient tous les êtres qui étaient adeptes de la magie.

Bien qu'ils aient une certaine obsession pour leur sang aphrodisiaque, Sherlock était comme tous ses congénères. Comment se battre contre quelque chose qui était si puissant et non palpable ?

Le guerrier était étonné de voir qu'une créature aussi repoussante peut porter en elle quelque chose d'aussi enviable et enivrant. Relevant son regard perplexe vers Mycroft, il fit une moue écœurée qui n'échappa pas au vampire.

— Tu veux sérieusement que je retrouve cette… chose ? Je suis certain que tes toutous seraient ravis de te rendre ce service, rétorqua-t-il en pensant à la facilité déconcertante de la demande de Mycroft.

Sherlock était toujours appelé pour les missions les plus périlleuses où la mort était en première ligne. Il était un guerrier aux principes simples : ne jamais tuer ni femmes ni enfants.

Il n'était pas comme la plupart de ses confrères qui étaient avides de sang. Bien qu'il regorge de tous les défauts possibles, il n'était pas animé par une envie de violence inutile. Secouant vigoureusement la tête, Mycroft jubilait déjà de sa future réplique.

— Je veux que ce soit toi mon frère, je doute de la résistance de mes autres sujets. Ils pourraient la tuer sous le coup de l'émotion et tout serait perdu. Imagine lorsque tu reviendras avec cette créature ! Tu seras respecté et reconnu de tous. Ton nom sera gravé dans tous les livres…

— Je suis déjà très reconnu de tous, répliqua impétueusement Sherlock alors que ses lèvres s'ourlèrent légèrement tout en conservant la cigarette au coin de sa bouche.

— Tu le seras davantage et ton nom traversera les décennies, les siècles, les millénaires.

Mycroft avait fermé férocement son point alors que sa voix augmentait à chaque parole. Il risquerait tout et le convaincre et ne laisserait aucunement son meilleur élément quitté ses lieux sans qu'il ait accepté cette mission. La fureur qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère amusa amèrement Sherlock.

— La manière dont tu dis ça me fait passer pour quelqu'un d'assez… orgueilleux, grimaça-t-il.

— Tu penses que ce projet est dans tes cordes ? Éluda avec brio Mycroft.

Vexé, Sherlock dévoila ses canines qui s'étaient légèrement allongées pendant leur conversation.

— Tu sais parfaitement que je ne me laisse abattre par rien mon frère. Mais tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Le monde est bien trop vaste, même pour toi Mycroft. Tu ne sais pratiquement rien sur ce monstre. Une fois ici, il pourrait tuer tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage.

Balayant ses paroles d'une main agacée, il reprit un sourire crispé avant de se diriger vers un meuble en chêne massif qui demeurait à quelques mètres. Mycroft ouvrit le meuble et en sortie une coupe et y déversa du sang chaud qui s'apparentait à un liquide souple et fluide. Faisant rouler le liquide dans le verre, il porta ce dernier à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée mesurée avant de sourire.

— Je ne te demande pas de réfléchir aux conséquences, mais de faire ce que je te demande. Si je t'expose la situation, c'est par simple respect envers ton obéissance, même si elle est souvent bancale. Je suis ton roi et dois m'obéir malgré que tu sois également mon frère.

Serrant sa mâchoire angulaire, il frotta son menton d'un air désinvolte avant de jeter le bouquin devant sous le regard furieux de son aîné dont le sang bouillonnait de rage. Son insolence lui donnait l'envie de le mettre à genoux pour qu'il s'incline.

— Tu n'es pas mon roi, articula lentement Sherlock avec un certain plaisir. Devrai-je peut-être faire honneur à cette obéissance bancale et vous laissez-vous débrouiller sans mon aide, toi et tes chiens.

— Si tu fais ça, tu seras fouetté jusqu'au sang pour ton impudence ! glapissait hargneusement le vampire en plaquant sans ménagement son verre.

— Ça tombe bien pour quelqu'un avide de sang. Si je vais prendre cette Nymphe, les autres rois voudront faire la guerre pour avoir cette monstruosité. La paix entre tous les vampires a été établie i peine cent ans. Désires-tu réellement que tout ceci soit réduit en cendre pour un aphrodisiaque, réplique brusquement Sherlock en désignant la salle alors que Mycroft grimpa les marches pour atteindre son trône et s'y installer.

— La paix est pour les femmes et les faibles. Et puis, si la guerre n'était pas, à travers de quoi existerais-tu ? Y a-t-il autre chose qui t'anime mon ami ?

Les paroles sournoises de Mycroft firent monter d'un cran l'envie de meurtres de Sherlock. Même si cela était pénible à admettre, il avait raison. Si Sherlock se battait autant, c'était pour avoir une raison à vivre éternellement.

Mettre fin à la vie des autres n'avait jamais été un problème et était une raison suffisante pour s'y accrocher. Humectant ses lèvres, Sherlock tenta de reprendre le contrôle des pulsations de son cœur et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Des millénaires tu disais ?

Mycroft fit fleurir un de ses sourires malsains qui annonçait sa victoire.

— L'éternité même.

_Verdict ? J'espère que ce nouvel univers vous plait. _


End file.
